


Heartbreaker

by Ghost_Writer



Category: Swimming RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2014-02-22
Packaged: 2018-01-11 06:57:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1170037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghost_Writer/pseuds/Ghost_Writer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael has a habit of breaking Ryan's heart and Ryan has a habit of always taking him back. But then again Michael always knew how to play Ryan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heartbreaker

**Author's Note:**

> this is set around BCN 2013
> 
> Flashbacks in italic (between 2009 and 2012)

''Shots'' Ryan shouts to Conor over the music. Conor just grins and nods as he pushes his way towards the bar.

Conor sees the girl Ryan had been flirting with move in closer. He could see Ryan going for the kill. He orders three shots, drowns the first one and takes the other two over to Ryan and the blonde.

Conor hands the shot over to Ryan and drowns the other. The girl looks upset but Ryan grinds against her making her forget the not getting a shot. Ryan leans down to whisper something into her ear. She nods and Ryan leans into Conor to tell him he is leaving. Conor tries to object but Ryan is alreadyleading the girl towards the door. 

 

Ryan stumbles towards his hotelroom with the girl wrapped around him. He doesn't even notice Michael sitting on the floor next to his hoteldoor. Ryan trips over Michael's bag and lands face first on the carpet. 

''Dude'' Michael says ''how much have had to drink''

The girl just looks over at Michael and then at Ryan ''Are you allright she asks?''  
  
''Fine, my friend was just leaving'' Ryan says pushing himself up off the floor.

''No I wasn't'' Michael says cheerfully ''Hi I am Michael, and you are'' he asks holding out his hand, still sitting on the floor.

The girl just shakes his hand ''Stacey''

''Stacey, lovely to meet you. Now i am sorry to ruin your chance at screwing Ryan but i think you should leave''  
  
Ryan turns to open the door ''No you should leave'' he says pointing at Michael, trying to hide the anger in his voice.

''Funny didn't think barely legal blondes was your thing'' Michael replies through gritted teeth.

Stacey just backs up ''I should leave, i left my friends at the club.''  
  
Ryan just shrugs ''Your loss'' and goes into his room

Michael pushes himself up off the floor ''Sorry about that, but trust me it is for the better''

Stacey turns and makes her way back to the elevator as Michael enters the room.

''Didn't think i invited you in'' Ryan says pouring himself a drink from the minibar.

''Conor texted me'' Michael says sitting down on the sofa

Ryan downs the drink in one gulp and pours another glass ''Jerk''

''He was worried about you'' Michael says leaning his head against the back of the sofa ''saying you been partying and sleeping around more than ever. You don't seem to be yourself

''We both know who is to blame for that'' Ryan says spitefully.

''Me? I am the one who is making you do these thing? Funny we haven't spoken to each other in almost a year.

''That is not fair and I am fine'' Ryan points towards the door ''There's the door now leave''

Michael lifts his head back up ''So what you have one nightstands, sleep around and don't give a fuck about who you hurt is perfectly healthy behaviour''

''I learnt from the master'' Ryan says with an enormous amount of venom in his tone.

''Ry, i never...''

''I was the only person who fucking stood by you through everything you did, everytime you pushed me away or hurt me i came back. Because  _I loved you._  But now I am finding my own love, I don't need you''

Michael shakes his head ''Acting like this, is this your idea of love?'' 

''You don't know what love is, do you love bimbo number what ever she is...''  
  
''We broke up'' Michael says

Ryan laughs ''There is a suprise, so what she dumps your ass and you come crawling back to me. You say your sorry, promise it will never happen again. I fall for it and after a couple of months you get photographed with your squeeze of the month and i don't hear from you until she sees through this act of yours''

''I.....'''

''That was always your problem Michael, you only think about yourself. And now you have the guts to come here and tell me that what I am doing is wrong''

Michael leans foward and puts his head in his hands ''I was thinking about that night in Rome on the way here. Remember Rome doggy?''

Ryan feels all of the anger drain out of him, Michael always knew how to play him, always knows his weak spot ''Don't Michael, please..'' his tone pleading.

''Remember how it fellt, the two of use lying in that bed talking about what we would do after London?''  
  
''Mike, please'' Ryan pleads ''don't do this''

 

_''Truth or dare'' Ryan asks running his hand up Michael's stomach._

_Michael lets out a low laughs ''Truth, I don't trust you with dare anymore''_

_Ryan pinches the skin above his Olympic tattoo ''Do you want children''_  
  
 _Michael lifts his head up of Ryan's chest '' Yes, you?''_

_Ryan nods ''Five or six, you know have a whole relay team''_

_''What if you have boys and girls''_

_Ryan shrugs ''Or another sport''_

_''Who do you want kids with?'' Michael asks_

_Ryan stays quiet for a couple of minutes and Michael can feel his breath on his skin ''you''_  
  
 _''Really'' Michael asks lifting his head up to meet Ryan's gaze_

_''Yes, who do you want kids with?''_  
  
 _Michael lets his head fall back down onto the pillow ''don't know never really thought about it. I always wanted kids, maybe having them with you isn't such a bad idea''_

_''After London?''  
_

_''Yeah, when we are old and retired'' Michael laughs_

_''A couple of kids, house in Florida. Sounds like a plan''_

_''Yeah, but first we've got London and you have Rio''_

_''And in the mean time...'' Ryan asks_

_''In the mean time we enjoy this'' Michael says leaning over to kiss Ryan._

_  
_""Remember how happy we were in Rome doggy?"

''Oh i remember Rome Michael, I also remember how not 2 months later you were 'dating' some random whore'' Ryan says using quotation marks.

''I made a mistake, Ry. It doesn't mean I don't love you''

Ryan shakes his head ''And Nicole, Robin, Amy or Megan, where they mistakes'' he says counting them on his fingers.

''Ry please you know I am crappy at relationships, just give me a chance''

''Well your up to chance number 6 if i recall correctly''

Michael ignores the anger in Ryan's voice and walks over to Ryan holding out his hand.

''Please'' It is Michael's turn to plead

Ryan bats Michael's hand out of the way ''How many chances should i give you, 7, 8 or maybe 10. How many times should i let you break my heart''  
  
''Ryan I.....''

 

_''Your dating'' Ryan shouts_

_Michael holds the phone away from his ear until Ryan has stopped shouting ''I never meant, we just....it just happend''_

_''What is her name''_

_''Does it matter''_

_''What....is...her....name....Michael''_

_Michael sighs ''Nicole''_

_Ryan swallows ''So you and me.....''_  
  
 _''Ry.....i fell in love it just....''_

_''Happend'' Ryan finishes Michael sentence ''that tends to happen a lot with you''_

_''Don't be like this''_

_Ryan hangs up and throws his phone against the wall ''fuck''_

_Ryan spends the next three days work out his anger in the gym and decides to forget about Michael and move on._

_He sleeps around and start forgetting about Michael._

_Three months later he hears via Conor who heard from Nathan that Michael and Nicole had broken up. Ryan spends the next hour doing extra sets desperate not to go home, because he knows who he is going to find on his front step. He knows he will take Michael back._

 

 _  
_''What do you want Michael'' Ryan says coming back to reality

Michael kneels infront of him and puts his hand on Ryan's knee ''You''

Ryan goes to push Michael's hand away but Michael grabs hold of it ''I need you''

Michael laces his fingers through Ryan's fingers

''I promise I will never do anything to hurt you, i promise i won't leave you....''

''You said that before remember, every fucking time. What is different now?''

Michael lets out a pained sigh

 

 

_''What are you doing here Michael, Sarah kick you out?''_

_MIchael leans against the door frame ''You have every right not to take me back''_

_''Glad we agree on something'' Ryan sneers  
_

_''Being with Sarah made me realise how much I loved you""_  
  
 _Ryan laughs but he is far from joking "And what me showing you how much I loved you, me telling you how much I loved you wasn't enough?"_

_"I want to have kids with you" Michael sighs "I needed to be with Sarah to realise that"_

_Ryan goes to close the door but Michael puts his hand out to stop him "Please doggy, I don't know what to do without you"_

_"Michael...you broke my heart..."_

_"I know and knowing that breaks mine"_  
  
 _Ryan opens the door a bit more "What would you do if you were me?"_

_"I don't know, but please let me show you how sorry i am. How much I love you"_

_"You will only break my heart again"_

_Michael pulls Ryan into a hug "I won't I promise"_

_They just stand there until Ryan forgives him just like Michael knew he would._

"How many more times do you expect me to forgive you" Ryan pushes Michael away "Please just leave, if you love me you will leave" he walks into his bedroom.

Michael just stays on the spot where they had been sitting "I have been having these dreams" Michael says

Ryan comes back out of the bedroom "What? Michael what the fuck are you trying to do"

"They aren't always the same, but all of them have you in them. The one I had last night was us two sitting in a cinema, sharing a tub of popcorn. Our fingers brushing off of eachothers when we go to get another piece of popcorn. We just giggle like a couple of teenagers out on our first date." Michael smiles "that one is my favorite"

"Michael just go...don't make this harder for me"

"I have others, the two of us happy and together. At Christmas unrapping present with the family, on the beach catching the waves you making fun of me for my inexperience at surfing, us doing things to each other in the shower or celebrating our birthdays together naked in bed. I want that, being away from you made me realise how much i need that" Michael says with an enormous amount of pain.

Ryan has to stop himself from going over to Michael and pulling him into a hug and taking him back. He wants him back more than anything but he knows Michael will break his heart sooner or later.

 

_Ryan gets out of the taxi. The snow coming down in bigger lumps then when had landed in Baltimore. With only a few days before Christmas he decided to fly in and suprise Mihchael, their first christmas as boyfriends.  He pulls up the collar of his coat to protect himself from the snow._

_Ryan gently knocked on the door and waited. It was a long time before t it opened, Michael peeked his head through the door. Ryan's mood instantly changed when he saw Michael's familar after sex bed head hair._

_"Doggy? What are you doing here?"  Michael asks flustered_

_"I came to suprise you for Christmas''_

_Something about Michael was different._

_"'Mikey! Come back to bed honey." a female voice calls from inside_

_Michael cringes hoping Ryan hadn't heard anything._

_"MP? Who was that?" Ryan asks trying not to show how hurt he is_

_Michael doesn't have an answer and Ryan wasn't going to wait around for one. Ryan pushes open the door and finds a blonde woman wearing only a pink bra and a matching pair or panties sitting on his steps._  
  
 _"'Ry, please let me explain." Michael says calmly_

_"That's right you better explain, and it better be a damn good explanation too."  Ryan shouts_

_Ryan watches as Michael walks to the steps, whispering something in the girls ear, and gently kisses her neck. With a giggle the girl hurries up the steps and back into the bedroom. Once MIchael hears the door close, he looks at Ryan and cringes._

_"Who is she?" Ryan says fighting to hold back the tears_

_"My girlfriend, Robin." Michael says softly_

_Ryan glares back at Michael. He couldn't believe this was happening._

_"Your girlfriend! I don't fucking believe you Michael!"_

_Michael steps closer to Ryan and tries to wrap his arms around him, but Ryan quickly pushes him away._

_"I was going to tell you....'' Michael explains_

_"Oh! So it doesn't matter that you and me are together? All those times you told me you loved me. They were all lies, weren't they?"_

_"Doggy, I never meant to hurt."_  
  
 _"Funny, i hate to see what you would do if you were trying to hurt me"_  
  
 _"I'm sorry Ry."_

_Ryan laughs a little and shakes his head._

_"I get it. Just because your a fucking swimming god, that gives you the right to mess with anyone you want? Tell them lies like that? How could you?"_

_"Ry please...." Michael begins_

_Ryan picks up his bags and walks to the door._ _"I'm leaving. Goodbye Michael."_

_''Please don't....be angry''_

_''Why?'' Ryan asks turning around ''give me one reason why i shouldn't be angry''  
_

_Michael closes his eyes and leans against the door ''I....''  
_

_''Bye Michael''_

 

 

''You can't do this, Mike. Not again'' Ryan inches towards Michael.

Michael's eyes are red from what Ryan thinks might be tears ''Do what''

''This. You always do this.''

''Take me back and I will show you how much I love you. I hate seeing you hurt'' Michael stands up and walks towards Ryan but keeps his distance cause Ryan's bodylanguage is hostile. 

 _'_ 'If you hate seeing me hurt, then why do you keep doing it?''

''I don't know......but'' Michael sighs

''But what'' Ryan says

''I know i have asked you to forgive me some many more times but this is the last time, I promise''

 

 

_''When were you going to tell me about Megan'' Ryan asks when Michael opens the door to his Olympic appartment._

_Michael leans against the door ''I...meant to tell you after the races..so it wouldn' affect your swimming...''  
_

_''So all those text about how we were going to spent the days after we finished racing was you keeping me sweet''_

_''No, i....''_

_''Didn't mean it....''_

_''I know i have hurt you but i think i might be in love. We both know deep down inside this was never gonna work, you and me''_

_''It would have done if we had worked on it.''  
_

_''Ry.....don't make this harder''_

_Ryan nods ''Before I go Michael, when you and whatever her name is breakup don't come back running to me''_

_''I won't''_

_Ryan starts walking towards the elevator but turns around to see Michael still looking at him ''The sad thing is you and  I both know that is not true''_

 

 _''_ What will you do to make me forgive you to take you back?'' Ryan sits down on the sofa ''Because I have stopped trusting you a long long time ago''

''Anything''

''Anything? Have you any idea how much you have hurt me?''

''Yes and not being with you is killing me'' Michael says sitting down next to Ryan.

Ryan turns to face Michael ''Every part of me is screaming not to take you back. I know your gonna hurt me...''

''I won't....''  
  
Ryan leans his head on his shoulder ''And yet i want you back more than anything. I miss you Mike''

''I miss you too''

Ryan looks back u at Michael ''Promise me you won't hurt me''

''I promise'' Michael smiles leaning into kiss Ryan.

Ryan returns the kiss, intensifying it. Michael pulls away and leans his forhead against Ryan's ''Thank you doggy''

''Just...''

''I know'' Michael whispers

 

Michael takes a seat in the businesslounge at the airport terminal. It had been two months since Ryan took him back and he was on his way to see him. He pulls the hood down of his hoodie and picks up a copy of the latest People! magazine to pass the time. He flicks through it not really paying attention when his eyes fall on an article about Ryan and his new  _girlfriend_ who were spotted at a party last weekend. Michael closes the magazine to check the date. His feels an icy dread when he realises it is this weeks edition. He goes back to the page, it is only a small article about how Ryan and the young model were seen out together for the first time but Ryan admitted they had been dating close to  _two months._ Michael closes the magazine not really registering what he just read.

He pulls out his phone and types in Ryan's number. Ryan picks up on the second ring.

''What the fuck Ry'' Michael says trying to control his anger

''I guess you found out'' Ryan says cooly

Michael stays silent for a couple of minutes ''Who is she''  
  
''Her name is Alex and we met in Charlotte, she is a swimmer''  
  
''But we, you and me...''

''It just clicks with her''

''Do you love her'' Michael asks.

''Yes'' Ryan says without a doubt

''I though you loved me, why would you....'' Michael stops ''this is payback isn't it. Funny Ry, i will see you when i get to Charlotte''

''Don't bother we are down in Daytona Beach''

Michael falls back again the chair he was sitting in ''Don't you love me?''

''It just happend Mike. You of all people should know how these things can happen''

''How could you'' Michael shouts ignoring the looks he gets from the other passengers

''I don't know, but i guess learnt from the best.''

''Ry....please tell me this is a joke''  
  
''Hurts doesn't it'' Ryan says and he hangs up.

 

 


End file.
